Gopherberry
''"The narcissistic fool with greed over existence and stories still demises us." ''-Gopherberry Overview Gopherberry is a decently notorious myth within many myth-related groups and has been reported to lure players to his games where he proceeds to stalk them. He is rumored to have an obsession with creating mischief between players and is considered by many to be extremely manipulative. He supposedly believes that he is dead which is false. History When Gopherberry became active around in early April of 2018 he mostly operated in small myth groups where he first lured players to his games, some notable users including Skylox250, AnnaFairy23438, cxanide, SakuTheMaid, and more. He first gained extreme notoriety after getting into conflicts with fellow small myths and supposedly tracking and leaking the location of SakuTheMaid. He would later become friends with DrMach and his popularity would quickly skyrocket. During the month of May he would heavily profit off of this new found popularity and would join groups such as RMH and become friends with many notable myths including Morgenne, Graled, Cognicide, and many more. He would also be featured in an Albert video for a few minutes which only helped him more. It is also believed that he has a connection to a smaller roblox myth known as jackcassdy2006 Game(s) long live our love Upon joining, you see a set of stairs. You must travel farther to see more, due to a thick red fog. At the top of the set of stairs is a rusty heart. jump on it, and jump near a record player and you will head to "out in the streets". out in the streets Upon joining, you will be in a rusty pipe. Exit to your left and keep going ahead, you will find the corpse of Skylox250. Touch the roses to head to "footsteps on the roof". he cried shout footsteps on the roof Upon joining, you are at a road covered in a thick orange fog. Follow down the road and there will be a corpse. The road ends right near the edge of the map. Walk to the right of the road, along the edge and you will find a wall stretched to the other side of the map. Continue down to find a door with a code needed to progress. Around this door, there is a clump of trees, one of them having the code to open the door. That code is "2323" head back to the door, enter the code and walk down a path to it's end. Walk somewhere on the end and be teleported to "heaven only knows". It is rumored this is where Gopherberry brings unsuspecting players to. heaven only knows Upon joining, you will be on a rusty and broken ship. Jumping into the "water" will inevitably lead to your death. It appears you are stranded on the ship with no other places to go to. the sweet sounds of summer where am i hell mistah and missus little streetside enfer the library of nirvana westerbork & niederhagen for you shattered what we lost is this what i want Behavior Gopherberry acts very similar to an average player to most people, and acts very comedic. He has self-described "violent mood swings and memory gaps" and has been theorized to have Dissociative identity disorder by agents and psychiatrists in Roblox's Myths. These mood swings typically last for an hour in which he goes through a juncture of extreme confusion, anger, or sadness. It is reccomended to not be in contact with him while having one of these phases as he could act violent. External Links Gopherberry's Roblox Account Trivia * He has on multiple occasions during interrogations by Roblox's Myths bursted out in anger and escaped interrogation rooms with ease. * He is fond of 60s girl groups including the Shangri-las and the Shirelles. * He is made remarks that appear to hint at him taking hardcore drugs, and experiencing hallucinations possibly because of taking hallucinogens. * During phases of confusion he has claimed that he is dead, by getting lost at sea, suicide, or drug overdose. Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord